


Keeper

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Keeper

Severus's black leather boots rested on the low table in front of him, only inches from where Draco knelt, head resting on his arms, while Warrington fucked him hard, Pucey and Montague wanking themselves as they waited. It was a seventh year tradition to 'kidnap' one of their younger housemates and use him _well_ before leaving Hogwarts.

A tradition Severus remembered very well from his time in the dormitories. He'd never forget the look on Regulus Black's face as he came on Severus's cock, Rosier's come on his lips. 

Severus knew he'd be taking his turn as well this night.

~~*~~

Well…Dumbledore be damned.

Draco was just too delicious to resist, his pale skin glistening with sweat, soft whimpers escaping his pink lips as Warrington pounded into him. Severus couldn’t wait to shove his cock down his throat, bury himself to the hilt in Draco's already used arse.

As soon as Warrington pulled out, Severus stood and pulled a stunned Draco to his feet. Taking him by the wrist, Severus dragged him to the private corridor to his chambers, Pucey's weak protest falling on deaf ears.

If Draco was good, and Severus _knew_ he would be, he might just keep him.


End file.
